


Hearthrob

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Akumatized Main Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, F/M, Hawkmoth lives in Adreins attic??, Heartbreak, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Luka may be a bit OOC, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Songfic, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, also, but im trying!!!, i have a really bad posting schedule, this is really self indulgent so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Luka and Mari are together, well, used to be. What happens if Adrien finally liked Mari back? What happens when she leaves Luka in the dust?(Theres a spotify playlist out now!https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7979i708vd4MNcyRnS9rim?si=46u1llu7S4meg9P4W2MBxw )
Relationships: Anarka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Let Me Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is a song fic of Alec Benjamin's song 'Let me Down Slowly' it's a really good song, listen to it.

_This night is cold in the kingdom. I can feel you fade away_.

Luka was playing his guitar on his bed, practicing his part in Kitty Section when he got the call. It was from Marinette, his girlfriend that he loved with all his heart. He tracked the short distance from his bed to his chair where it sat ringing. 

_From the kitchen to the bathroom sink, and your steps keep me awake._

He answered the phone with a cheerful demner, oblivious to what was going to happen. 

"Hey Doll. What's up?"

"Luka, I'm breaking up with you." 

The words hit him like a train rammed him in the chest. He stood, numb, as his now ex explained that Adrein liked her, that she finally got what she wanted, that her dreams came true. When she was done, Luka wanted to scream, to shout that Adrein isn't worth her, that he isn't right for her, but he couldn't. He felt the first, and certainly not last, tear slip from his eyes as he replied.

 _"Don't cut me down, throw me out leave me here to waste, I once was a man with dignity and grace and now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace so please, please._ "

"Luka I'm sorry, maybe we can-" but Luka knew what she was going to say next. He wouldn't bear staying friends with her if their relationship was going to be constantly thrown in his face. 

" _Could you find a way to let me down slowly, a little sympathy I hope you can show me. If you wanna go then I'd be so lonely. If you' re leaving baby let me down slowly."_

_Let me down, down let me down down, let me down, let me down, down, let me down, down, let me down._

_"If you wanna go then I'd be so lonely, if you're leaving baby let me down slowly."_

"Luka please, I don't want you to get hurt it's just-"

"Too late." He hung up on his… he didn't even know what Marinette was to him anymore. A friend? Stranger? But what he did know, was that he was heartbroken. He threw his phone on the ground and he heard it shatter, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He fell on his bed and curled up into a ball, sobbing. He stayed that way for a while.

…

_Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile. As I'm walking down the corridor._

Anraka was busy fixing Liberty when she heard a noise like glass being shattered, and sobs following afterwards. Scared one of her pirates were hurt, she followed the noise to see a sad sight. Her son was sitting on his bed, curled to look tinier then he is. There were tears rolling down his face and a puddle next to his head. When he opened his eyes, though, that's when Anraka's heart broke. They were red and puffy, a sign that he was crying hard. Instead of the cool, happy glint in them, the spark was gone and in replace was only sadness and pain. She gave her son a pitied look and sat next to him. She wanted to hold him, tell him that everything was alright, so she tried.

" _And I know we haven't talked in a while-"_

 _"So I'm looking for an open door."_ Anarka was surprised when she heard her son talk. It didn't sound like him at all. It was filled with pain and it kept cracking. She felt her heart cry when she heard. She couldn't believe that someone would go and break her little boys heart. She sighed as he kept going.

 _"Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste. I once was a man with dignity and grace, now I'm slipping through the cracks of her cold embrace, so please, please?"_ That was the last straw. She needed to hold her baby. Holding her arms open, Anarka summoned her heartbroken kid. Luka was surprised for a second, but then gladly threw himself into her arms as his tears came back tenfold. 

_Could you find a way to let me down slowly, a little sympathy I hope you can show me._

_"If you want to go then I'd be so lonely,"_ Anarka gasped when Luka said that, why would she ever leave him?

 _If you're leaving baby let me down slowly. Let me down, down let me down, down let me down, let me down, down let me down,down let me down. If you wanna go then I'd be so lonely_.

Anarka ran her fingers through Lukas hair, trying to soothe him. They sat there for a good hour, Luka crying and shaking, and his mother giving him soothing words and comfort until he fell asleep in her arms.

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly._

…

It had been a few hours since Luka fell asleep, but he regret waking up. It was dark out, a clear sign he had missed dinner, and he was having the most wonderful dream. Him and Marinette were together, and were having the time of their lives. They got ice cream from Andres and they traveled around the world! But now he sat on his bed lonely, and the water works were starting up again. This time he tried, and failed, to keep quiet as not to wake the others. He knew he didn't do it, when he heard Juleka walk in in her PJs while rubbing her eyes. She seemed to suddenly sober when she saw her Older brother breaking down and she immediately sat on his bed rubbing his back. 

"Luka, what's going on?" Luka explained. Julekas eyes getting wider as he spoke each word, stuttering, sure, but she would never poke fun. She was hopping mad. Marinette would never hurt someone like this. She wanted to race down to her place, and smack her right in the Kisser, but she had to stay with her brother. He continued talking.

_"And I cant stop myself from falling, down, down."_

_And I can't stop myself from falling, down, down_. 

See, at some point she knew that if he didn't calm down, then he would get akumitised. She tried to tell him to breath, to try and fall asleep, but Luka couldn't hear her. All he could hear was Marionettes words.

 _"And I can't stop myself from falling down, down"_

She saw the akuma fly in and she was starting to panic. She couldn't let her brother get akumatised, not again. He was so helpless, but she had to try. He just kept on talking though.

" _And I can't stop myself from falling down, down."_

_And I can't stop myself from falling._

The infected butterfly flew closer and closer to Luka as the more frantic he became. She tried to swat it away, but she couldn't touch it without getting akumitised herself, and it was trained on its target. She could only sit hopeless as the akuma disappeared into one of Lukas bracelets that Marinette made.

 _Down, down._

Luka felt numbness spreads across his body as the soothing sound of a familiar enemy filled his brain. 

"Hearthrob, I am HawkMoth. You have been broken by a girl you love. You must be going through so much pain. I can give you the power to make sure that everyone goes through what you are. You can bring back people's worst memories, even the Girls. You just need to bring me back what I want. Do we have a deal?" 

Before he agreed, Luka said goodbye to his sister. 

_"Could you find a way to let me down slowly, a little sympathy I hope you can show me. If you want to go then I'd be so lonely."_

_If your leaving baby let me down slowly._

"I'll bring a world of Pain." 

Juleka cried out for Anarka when she saw her brother get engulfed in purple and black mist. When it left, in his place was a new boy. He wore a white bodysuit with lines criss crossing all over it. Their source was a big guitar on his back. His bracelet was the same, except it had strings that attached to each of the boys fingers, like rings. There was a matching one on the other hand. His hair was also the same, instead of blue highlights,however, they were grey. His face must have changed the most though. Instead of his tan skin, it was a milky white-ish grey. His usual circle pupils were replaced by dripping black hearts. They were like the broken one on his heart. He also had smudged eye shadow, like he has cried with it on. Speaking of crying he had permanent tears rolling down his face. The numbness had turned into intense anger and sadness.

_Let me down, down let me down, down let me down let me down, down let me down, down, let me down. If you want to go then I'd be so lonely, if you're leaving baby let me down slowly._

Juleka stared heartbroken and her brother left and a villain took his place. He started to walk to his window, intent on leaving, when Juleka grabbed his wrist. She felt a tear leave her eye when she saw the pain and anger in her brother's eyes. She pleaded to him.

_"If you wanna go then I'd be so lonely-"_

"I'm sorry, I have to do this." Hearthrob threw his free hand forward and strings flew from his bracelet, and they disappeared into her head. They came out with an image, it was like a gif of her father leaving. It was her worst memory. He shoved it back into her face making her watch it over and over again. When he made sure she would only be able to see it, it was hovering in front of her face, he brought his strings back to his hands. He then turned back towards the window and flew his strings out. He launched himself forward and flew out and away from Liberty. Away from his sister, away from his mother, away from his room, and towards his next victim. _If you're leaving baby let me down slowly._


	2. All Eyes On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearthrob is here, and ready to throw hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEARTHROB DISCALIMER
> 
> I HAVE NOT SEEN MOST OF SEASON THREE BECAUSE IT IS NOT OUT ON ENGLISH DUB ON NETFLIX AND I DONT KNOW WHERE ELSE TO GET IT SO BE WARNED.
> 
> ALSO, THESE THOUGHTS ARE NOT LUKA HIMSELF. THEY ARE COMING FROM THE AKUMAS MIND, NOT HIM. 
> 
> ALSO, THE MEMORIES THAT EVERYONE HAS ARE NOT CANON PLEASE DONT TAKE THEN AS SUCH. I DONT OWN ANYOF THE CHARACTERS NOR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. MAYBE I CAN GET RIGHTS FOR MY BIRTHDAY. WHO KNOWS. 
> 
> THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

_ Long, long time ago I had my own little show. _

Hearthrob flew by his strings to the Eiffel Tower. He knew that if he stood their, with the slow coming light of day, then he could find the one that hurt him, and maybe one or two other people along the way.

_ Was beautiful, lovable, angel. _

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything. Only the buzzing of a few early risers going to their weekend shift. But then be heard it. The tune of Maris heart (thankfully when be was akumitized, Hawkmoth let him keep that "power"). But, the tune came along with another. A more peppy one. Up beat.  **Stupid.**

_ But he took the spotlight so bright, left me to fade away. _

He turned in the direction of it, and saw Marinettes bakery, she was up and working in the bakery, certainly helping her parents. But standing next to her, was that stupid Adrien. That's where the other melody came from. Him. He must've slept over. 

_ But honey, now the turn is miiiiiiiiiiiine. _

The akuma jump from where he was perched and walked the way to the bakery. He wasn't in a rush, he knew that Mari would be fine, and who would care if he made a few souls suffer on the way? It would also be an added bonus if he found Ladybug and Chat Noir too.

_ 3,2,1  _

He was using both hands, instead of one, to use the strings to drag people's worst memory and throw it in their faces. Literally. He was taking note on how traumatic most of the memories were too. They were almost always about Akumas also. Nadja, the newscaster? Her daughter as the Puppeteer. Nathaniel Kurtzburg and Marc Anciel? His mother and father getting a divorce and his crush walking away from him respectively. That random guy from down the street? Almost dying in a akuma attack. But, he had bigger fish to fry.

_ A devil made from heaven sent from above, looks like Henry's got a little date let's have some fun.  _

At some point, he remembers someone saying something about an akuma alert, but he didn't care. He needed to get to his prey. To ruin both of them. 

_ We got lots to do little Errand boy, come to me on cloud nine! To be the perfect angel some sin must be done.  _

He wondered how oblivious that dang Adrien had to be to take this long to realize something so big. If he had manned up and wasn't such a dunce, then Marinette wouldn't have broken his heart, wouldn't have hurt him like this. 

_ You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape. You got to choose the ending of my fate. _

Stupid, stupid, Adrienette….

_ You put me astray. _

**_BUT NOT ANYMORE_ **

He kept swinging, Rose, her memory was her girlfriend being akumitized, how cute. Nino? Adrien turning into glitter. How sweet, The villain thought. 

**_I'M IN CONTROL!_ **

**_I HAVE THE STAGE, YOU CAN'T TURN THE PAGE! NOW, ALL EYES ON ME!_ **

" _ All eyes on me!"  _ He screamed as his strings flew into some other person's unnoticing head. 

_ So many experiments, _

He thought about his old self. Luka was kind and never let anybody hurt his friends. He guessed that That Luka just wasn't prepared for his friends to stab him in the back. 

_ So many mistakes, _

He thought about Scilencer. Sure, he didn't remember what he did, but he saw enough from little video clips by the people of Paris and The Ladyblog. Scilencer was smart, but he was driven only for Bob Roth, he forgot about that Miraculous for a while.

_ But I'll go all the way,  _

He thought of Vioperion. He liked being the hero, but he was always fazed on justice and the akumas. He couldn't even keep the Miraculous he had, he always had to give it back. 

**_TILL IM IN PERFECT SHAPE!_ **

Now, he was able to get back without getting in trouble. Be was able to get revenge without being told to take the high road. He was free now. Free to get revenge. He saw the bakery In the distance and smirked, the tears avoiding going inside his mouth. 

( _ First the worst maybe thirds the charm) _

_ So close oh I cannot wait! The demon will take me now cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay.  _

He burst through the door of the bakery and flew his strings at the only customer, saying as it was only 7:00. Maybe he took too long to get there, but he didn't mind. Adrien was gone, maybe back to his place, but he didn't care. He could take care of him later. Now, it was only him, his ex, and the customer, who had apparently been Kim. Kim wasn't a threat though, because he was on the floor in a ball watching his little sister die in a hospital bed over and over again. The villain pointed to Marinette and screamed. 

" _ You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away!"  _

"W-who are you? W-what do you want?" A confused a scared Marinette said. She had to get out and transform so she could get rid of this akuma, and quickly, had they sent out a akuma alert yet? She certainly didn't get one. She wanted to escape as fast as possible, But for some reason, he looked familiar. He looked almost like- "Luka?" She gasped. 

"Luka is no more! I am Hearthrob, and you are to pay!  _ You, took away my future and my fame, but now that will change!" _ He threw his strings. 

" **_FOCUS ON ME! I'LL BE ALL THAT THEY SEE!"_ **

Unfortunately, or fortunately it mattered who was talking, Mari hopped out of the way in time, so the strings hit the wall instead. Good thing her parents were out shopping so they weren't in danger. Luka- no, Hearthrob, looked furious, even with the everlasting tears.

_ "I'll make them sway, no can't run away! Now, all eyes on me!"  _ He lunged at Marinette but she kept dodging. No matter what he did, she was ready. She reminded him of Ladybug in a way. They fought like cat and mouse for a few more minutes until Hearthrob had Mari pinned on the floor of the shop, her hands above her head, being held down by one of the Akumas hands. The other was dangerously close to her face, and the boy had a fulfilled gleam in his eyes.

" _ You don't know what it's like to fade away, in a puddle of shame,"  _ wait, why would he say that? Is that why he was akumitized? He was humiliated? " _ And you, yes you, made me insane!"  _ Now, Mari was even more confused. What did she do to cause this? They were in a happy relationship, and she was at her house the whole day. Before she could give her input, and before the villain could bring out her worst memory, she saw a flying black cat run into the store and ram Hearthrob in the side with his staff. He flew right into the wall, and before he could do anything else Chat Noir grabbed Marienette and he launched them onto the rooftops, away from the akuma. 

Hearthrob got up, albeit reluctantly, and growled when he saw Mari had left him again. Something that nagged him was why Chat Noir had showed up and not Ladybug. She was usually the one to take charge. Was she busy? Was she off doing something? Or was she… 

"Marinette is Ladybug," the villain realized. That would explain why they sounded familiar, their melody that is. Why Ladybug hadn't shown up, and why Mari was so agile in fighting. Hearthrob raced out of the bakery with new found confidence. 

_ "BUT NOT ANYMORE! I'M IN CONTROL!"  _ He screamed out. He had the upper hand. He kept flinging strings at victims, but he was looking for two peculiar kids. The so called heros. " _ I HAVE THE STAGE, YOU CAN'T TURN THE PAGE, NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" _

( _ Encore hit the beat boys) _

  
  


He made his way to the Eiffel Tower, in hopes he could spot Chat Noir, and probably Ladybug if she had time to transform. He jumped as high as he could go, and he landed on one of the landings on the monument. " _ FOCUS ON ME! I'LL BE ALL THAT THEY SEE!"  _ He stood on the very edge and whipped his arms out, like that famous titanic scene he heard about, but Instead of a partner holding onto him, he had confidence and powers on his side. " _ I'LL MAKE THEM SWAY, NO CAN'T RUN AWAY, NOW ALL EYES ON ME!" _

_ ALL EYES ON _

_ ALL EYES ON  _

_ ME! _


	3. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with both heros, what's going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and that this chapter was so short. Go wild!

Ladybug and Chat Noir had managed to find their way back to where the akuma was, they just followed his loud screaming. 

Ladybug, who had transformed when Chat Noir dropped her off at a hiding place and then left, bent down next to a woman, who looked to be in her early thirties. She was trembling, while watching her child be stolen by a rando in the street. 

_ "Another, head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken,"  _ Ladybug stood up and gestured to all the crouched people around her, including some of her closest friends. " _ And the violence caused such silence-"  _ it's true, the only noises you heard were whimpers and cries- " _ who are we mistaking?" _

Chat Noir shrugged. 

"All I know is that this akuma can launch strings into people's head and he brings out, what looks like people's worst memories. He's also targeting that girl Marinette. What do you think caused his akumitsation?"

_ "But you see, it's not me, it's not my family,"  _ Ladybug replied. "Actually, I don't think it was either of us." 

"I mean yeah, could you imagine us causing an akuma?" Their conversation was intruded on with the voice of a cocky akuma. 

"Actually, yes. Yes I can."

_ In your head, in your head, _

The akuma gestured around to all of the people helpless on the ground.  _ "They are dying," _ he jumped down to the ground, a good 30 feet away from the heros. Hearthrob crouched down next to an older man that had been watching a war play out in front of him. An American tourist maybe? " _ With their tanks, and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns, in your head, in your head, they are dying!"  _ Jumping up, he flung his hand in front of him and launched his strings at the heros. 

_ In your head, in your head _

_ Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie _

Chat Noir and his partner jumped to the side, just barely missing the menacing white strings. They knew that they couldn’t let the strings touch them no matter what. The Akuma glared as he kept trying. But no matter what he did, the dynamic duo kept dodging. 

“ _ What's in your head, in your head?”  _ he screamed. 

_ Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh _

The fight went on for a couple more minutes until Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves in an alleyway between two houses. They thought they were alone until they saw a woman curled up and leaning against one of the houses. Her mind was replaying coming home and finding her babies room ransacked and gone, her child missing. Chat Noir sighed in sadness at the sight. Ladybug followed soon after.

“ _ Another mother’s breaking,”  _ she gestured to the mouth of the alley where they could hear Hearthrob rage in frustration, “ _ Heart is taken over. When the violence causes silence, who are we mistaken?”  _

_ It's the same old theme _

_ Since nineteen-sixteen _

Chat thought back to what had happened a few minutes before, and came back down to Earth confused.

“Hey Bug-a-boo? Something doesn’t add up.”

“What do you mean Kitty?”

“Well, earlier we were talking, and I remember saying ‘could you imagine us causing an akuma’ and right afterward hearthrob came over and he had said he could imagine. Do you think that maybe-”

“ **There you are!”** The saviors of Paris jumped when Hearthrob appeared at the mouth of the ally. 

_ In your head, in your head, they're still fighting! With their tanks and their bombs.  _

Ladybug and Chat Noir used their weapons to sail out of the way of the Akuma, but they weren't quick enough. Hearthrob threw his strings and they hit someone. 

_ And their bombs and their guns in your head in your head,  _

Ladybug choke back a gasp and she fell to the ground, the shock causing her to drop her yoyo. The akuma laughed in triumph while Chat Noir screamed from the top of a building. He watched as the villain roughly drew out the hero's memory and throw it back in her face, feeling helpless. 

**_THEY ARE DYING!_ **

When Chat finally came to his senses, he felt angry at Hearthrob. He jumped down and called on his Cataclysm, running without his mind. It was a foolish mistake.

_ In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie _

As Ladybug laid helpless on the ground, tears streaming down her face, the boys were fighting a war. At some point, however, Chat had ran a little too fast, and slammed into a lamppost that Hearthrob had been standing in front of. He watched it turn a rusty brown and crumble in front of him. His opponent just chuckled. 

_ What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie,  _

"Chat Noir," he said, "why don't we make this easier on both of us. I was hurt by her," Hearthrob said while pointing at Ladybug/Marinette. "And so where you. Give me your Miraculous, and I can make sure that you stay can stay your happy little self, do we have a deal?"

**_Zombie-ie-ie…._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so can I just say that I am really sensitive, so be careful in the comments please?


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir was given an offer, does he except it, or do something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hi again. Sooooo I have no excuse on why I haven't updated. I,,,have literally nothing, just sorry it took around a year to do so.
> 
> Also, I may go back at some point and re-write the chapters, that is something that *may* happen. I still don't know tho

_ I've _ _ been watching you, for some time _

This was terrifying. What was worse, was that Chat really thought of accepting the offer. A small part of him, the sick part of him, seriously considered saying yes to the deal, but beeping drew him out of the thought. He glanced down at his ring and noticed how he only had five minutes left. It was then that hit him how dire the situation really was.

"No," he finally  stated firmly. "I am a hero, and my job is to do whatever it takes to stop akuma's, without giving them the upper hand." He slowly scooted over to where Ladybug lay, trembling. "And I will protect my Bug-A-Boo no matter the cost."

_ Can't _ _ stop staring at those ocean eyes _

Hearthrob's melting heart pupils seemed to flare up in anger, yet his tears showed something else hidden deep inside of him. Something desperate to escape, but was pushed down in the favor of Hawkmoth. Chat Noir expected him to start another fight, to rampage and scream like all the other villains before him, but instead a wave of disturbing calmness  washed over him. 

_ Burning cities and Napalm skies _

"Fine. Protect the person who will only continue to hurt you," he growled, lifting his hand up. The broken hearted  akuma flung his strings forward with all his  might, aiming straight for Adrien's head. The cat hero ducked down to avoid the weapons, successfully dodging the attack. He smirked for how easy the defense was, but then frowned for how easy the defense was. The  blond e heard a loud crash come from behind him and jumped back up, his green eyes instantly following where the noise came from. 

The strings that he had just missed only seconds ago were now wrapped around a large table from inside a cafe, the crashing noise coming from the restaurants now broken window. He watched, frozen in place, as the furniture was ripped out of  its home and then flung towards him. 

"Uh oh," the table smashed into Chat Noir, the two flying backwards. The wood landed right on top of the hero, trapping him,  and  blocking his view from his partner. 

Chat Noir watched helplessly was  Hearthrob began to laugh and walked forward, right towards Ladybug. He was protesting, screaming! But he was helpless, as even his cataclysm  wasn't in use. He still tried to free himself, desperate and hoping that he would gain enough energy to push if off him. The  blonde stopped however, once he heard the magical chorus of someone de-transforming and cold fear wormed  its way into him. 

Hearthrob continued to laugh as Chat thrashed once more, renewed  vigor lit inside him like a match about to be thrown into gasoline.  Hearthrob passed by the hero, whispering a small 'I knew it' under his breath. He paused, staring down at Chat pitifully with earrings in his hands. His blue eyes were layered with hatred and heartbreak, but underneath it all Adrien swore he saw the real Luka. A little sad, but the real  Luka, nonetheless. 

_ Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes _

"Too bad you couldn't save her..." her  muttered , adding on an absentminded 'like I couldn't' under his breath. "Pathetic."

The match was thrown into the gas. The match was a raging wildfire. 

_ Your ocean eyes _

Quickly, the cat hero brought his leg up and smashed his knee against the bottom of the table, cracking it in half. With  superhuman , or miraculous, strength, he launched off the ground and faced his enemy. He was ready to break him in two  forever daring to touch his Ladybug!

The Hawkmoth symbol appeared on  Hearthrob's face like a mask and Chat knew he was talking to his servant. In one swift move, the villain shot up his strings and flew off like Ladybug using her yo-yo. Chat moved to  follow him but once again beeping drew his mind away from it. He cursed as  Hearthrob got  away and was about to turn around to check on his  partner but froze when he realized he  couldn't . Not without risking knowing who Ladybug was underneath that mask.

_ No fair. You really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes.  _

His feet stood planted in the ground. This could be his chance! This could be the day he learns the identity of the person he loves! It would be so easy, just to turn around and see who she was but...would it be right? To go behind Ladybug's firm  word? Chat continued to have a crisis until his ring gave a final beep and he too  detransformed ,  Plagg floating in the air in front of him. 

"Plagg," Adrien started. "Would It be worth it?"

_ I'm _ _ scared,  _ _ I've _ _ never fallen from quite this high falling into your ocean eyes. _

The kwami sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly what his holder was asking. 

"I don't know kid. It's up to you." 

_ Those ocean eyes. _

"...It wouldn't be right," he finally said,  beginning to walk along the streets. He gave  Plagg a piece of cheese and the two made their way through the streets. As the cat  devoured his snack and gained more energy, the teen only sighed and looked around.  Hearthrob caused a lot of damage. 

_ I've _ _ been walking through a world gone blind.  _ _ Can't _ _ stop thinking of your diamond mind. _

"I wonder what made Luka go all  akuma ," he  muttered . Luka was such a  levelheaded person, calm and rational. The only time he got  akumitized was because... "Do you think something happened with Marinette again?"  Plagg only shrugged as he gulped down the cheese, letting his holder know that he was ready.

"Plagg! Claw's out!" Back as Chat Noir, he began to fly in the skies using his staff once more. He kept his eyes peeled for the heart broken akuma and did end up finding him. He began to follow the villain, trying to keep a low profile.  Maybe this could lead him to Hawkmoth?

They swung around for not even five minutes when Chat watched as  Hearthrob flew right into his mansion via a  skylight .  Wait ...did that mean...

Hawkmoth lived in his attic?!

Shock tried to overtake the  Agreste, but he shook it off. Right now, he had a villain to catch. Following the same path as  Hearthrob , Chat leaped into the window, just in time to stop the  akuma from giving the earrings to the dreaded man behind everything. 

"Luka!  Don't do this! I know you better than this!" 

_ Careful creature made friends with time _

" _ You left her lonely with a diamond mind," _ Hearthrob said, stopping what he was doing. He seemed shocked that Chat left Ladybug back in the streets, but hero work always came first. " _ And those ocean eyes..." _

"Yes, and I don't know why you were akumatized, but maybe we can work it out-"

"NO!" he cried, turning to look at the hero. Hawkmoth stood back, watching on with a  smirk . "Marinette broke up with me to get with Adrien! I have every right to feel this way!" The butterfly villain chuckled.

"Yes Hearthrob! Feel that negative energy! Now, take Chat Noir's miraculous!" 

_ No fair, you really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes. _

Hearthrob launched his strings toward Chat Noir, but he ducked down to dodge it once more. Together, the two began to fight like cats and dogs (somehow Ladybug's earrings were still firmly in the  akuma's hand ) yet Chat still tried to talk some sense into him. 

"I  know Adrien isn't dating Marinette! There must've been a misunderstanding!" with a small peep the leather clad hero jumped out of the way of strings, watching his opponent for any sign of giving up. 

"And how do you know!? How do you know when you're nothing but a  measly hero!?" He roared and leaped on top of the hero, pinning his hands up and over his head. "How do you fucking know?"

_ I'm _ _ scared... _ _ I've _ _ never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes _

Chat leaned forward to whisper into the akuma's ear, severely hoping that Hawkmoth  wasn't listening. 

"Because I'm Adrien."

_ Those ocean eyes _

Hearthrob's red eyes widened and he fell back in shock, tears still freely falling to the ground. Chat stood up and held out his hand to him, an invitation, as Hawkmoth stood in the background,  confused, and irritated.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. "Take the Miraculous!"

_ " _ W-what?" 

"Come with me, Luka. We can make this right."

_ No fair...you really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes.  _

_ " _ Hearthrob ! Feel your pain! Give me the miraculous!" Luka was torn. Go with the hero-Adrien-was calling out to him. He had said...said...that Mari  wasn't with him. If that was the  truth, then why did she say that? Slowly, he outstretched his hand to Chat Noir, planning  on taking it. But before he could  interlace hands. a sharp and sudden pang of pain ran  its way across his arm and  throughout his body. It felt like he was being electrocuted! 

Hearthrob cried out in the agony that Hawkmoth was giving him, and he wanted nothing more  than for it to just stop. He keeled over and nearly screamed, pleading for the pain to stop.

"It'll stop, when you give me the miraculous," the suffering bringer said, thinking he had won the battle. 

"No, I refuse to let that happen!" Chat responded, picking up  Hearthrob with one of his arms . 

_ I'm _ _ scared _

"I'll make sure everybody  knows where your hide out is!" he screamed before launching himself, and the shaking  akuma , out the window, heading for the same place they once were. The whole time Adrien could feel his limb growing damper by the second thanks to salty tears of pain. 

_ I've _ _ never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes _

The two finally stopped in an alleyway a few feet away from Ladybug, or the civilian Ladybug that is. He set down Hearthrob and forced him to look him in the eye. 

"Luka, I can't see who Ladybug it, but you can. I need you to take back whatever memory she has and then give her back her earrings okay?" Hearthrob gasped and nodded as best as he could, stumbling around the corner to where the civilian was. 

Chat Noir stood where he was, waiting for the inevitable magic words. When they  didn't come right away worry struck the other half of the duo, and he was ready to race around to see what was going on. But then he heard it. 

_ Those ocean eyes _

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I;m not to confident in this chapter, but it's something at least.   
> The song is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish


	5. Swing, Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is back and isn't Hearthrob anymore...but why can he remember everything? And what is Lila plotting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the chapter issss
> 
> Drum roll pleaseeeeee
> 
> Swing, Swing by the All American Rejects! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzLBnoAf67g

Luka shouldn't remember. That was how it worked, you become an akuma and you don't remember what happens! But he did...why did he remember?

There was crying and fighting...Ladybug was Marinette and Adrien was Chat Noir. Somehow, that last part clicked in a way he didn't think- like he had suspected it the whole time in the back of his mind and only now was he realizing it.

He had felt pain, horrible and toxic pain that shot from his chest to his gut, bleeding to his legs and arms. Then there was the feeling of being carried and the wind in his face...and then giving back the Miraculous to then give away his own akumatized bracelet. Was that it, was that why he remembered?

Because he gave it away on his own?

Whatever it was didn't matter, because standing in front of him was a fresh Ladybug and tired Chat Noir; they were all getting slowly surrounded by the Parisians, both thankful to the heroes and a little salty towards the older teen.

"Luka Couffaine," came the stern voice of the female hero. Luka flinched only a little under her hard gaze, sure he knew who she was, but it didn't make her less intimidating.

"Are you okay?" She asked, this time noticing the edge in her voice and dialing it down by a certain degree. She was definitely irritated as well. "This must've been intense, can you clarify why you were Hearthrob?"

Hearing the name of his old akuma made Luka avert his eyes to the ground. He felt bad, for all the pain he caused everyone, for all the trouble and hurt. All over a simple break up that he had no idea why it happened. 

If Mari wasn't dating Adrien, then why did she call to break up and say so?

"You-erm-my now ex called me...she told me that she was dating someone else and broke up with me," he began, feeling less eyes on him now as the strangers and rest went about their day once more like nothing happened. Chat Noir left as well, needing to recharge his Miraculous, leaving only the two ex's standing alone in the middle of the street.

"But I just learned earlier today that she really didn't get together with the guy...and now I'm just so confused! Marinette," he leaned forward and grasped the heroes hands. "What's going on?"

Ladybug didn't respond to the question, also confused.

She never called him! She never told him she was dating someone else, nor would she break up with him! So what was he talking about...?

He took her silence to heart and he let go, taking a few steps back as his heart shattered.

"You can't even tell me?" He said, more pained then angry. He hummed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground and kicking a rock away from his shoe.

"Luka, I don't know what's going on, but I can't answer you here while people are watching," she responded. "I'm still Ladybug. I'm not _her._ "

Luka paused before he nodded once, opening his mouth to speak. 

_"Days simply come and go, I'm dreaming of her,"_ the musician muttered. _"She's 'seeing' other guy's,"_ he put seeing in quotations, in doing so taking his hands out of his pockets and picking his head up to lock them onto Mari's own blue ones.

 _"Emotions they stir. The sun is gone, the nights are long,"_ he moved to cross his arms as he remembered that night. It was only hours ago, and yet it still cut deep whenever he thought about how much he was hurting. _"And I am left while the tears fall."_

Marinette felt guilty for something she didn't even do-or if she did she certainly didn't remember.

"Luka, please, we need to talk somewhere more private then this! You may know who I am," she shifted closer and whispered, "but other people don't. I don't want to risk other people knowing-"

 _"Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?"_ Luka cried, ignoring or simply not caring to what Ladybug just said. The girl in question took a startled step back, not sure how to process what was going on. She was still on so many layers of confused!

 _"Do you know what it feels like, being alone?"_ he snapped, now voice more watery and filled with unshed words and tears he was about to spill. "What you did, or haven't apparently, really hurts. I thought we were okay! I thought we were thriving! And you can't even tell me what happened..."

He wiped his cheeks where tracks of sorrow where beginning to fall and he rolled his eyes. He seemed irritated, yet he was obviously still hurting and needed to talk.

 _"I'll find someone new,"_ he ended up trying to finish with, turning around and running off. Luka thought he was not only sparring Mari the pain of having to explain, but he was also protecting himself. If Marinette broke up with him on purpose and used Adrien as an excuse, then he wanted to know the reasons, but at the same time he didn't. He wasn't ready, yet demanded the answers....it was all so confusing to him, music was much easier to understand!

With each step he took it only punctuated what he was muttering.

 _"Swing, swing, swing, from the tangles of my heart,"_ Luka sighed when he believed he was far enough away from his ex. He slid into a small and cramp alleyway and pressed his back against the side of one of the buildings; the jagged edges of the brick jabbing his back and arms.

 _"Is crushed by a former love,"_ he slid down and fell to the ground, resting his arms on his knees and letting his head fall limp in between them

Marinette was beauty and grace. She wasn't perfect, but she was pretty darn close to it! He loved her will all of his heart...and so that was why it was bleeding and cut so deep now. Slowly it was being drained of all that was in it, only being replaced by sadness and numbness.

Marinette...

_"Can you help me find a way to carry on again?"_

* * *

_Wish cast into the sky , I'm moving on._

Marinette hesitated as Luka ran off. She needed to detransform first and foremost. Gripping her yo-yo the girl swung the to the closest place she could, and that happened to be behind a tall tree in a nearby park. She thought she was alone, and was about to say the magic words, until the sound of someone snickering stopped her.

She could recognize that annoying voice anywhere...Lila Rossi.

Mari stuck to where she was, back planted firmly against the trunk of the tree. She didn't want to be spotted and usually would have immediately tried to leave wherever the Italian was, but this time she stayed.

The girl was slowly pacing in place, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. Everything went to plan! Well, for me at least," she chuckled before groaning, obviously getting an earful from the adult on the other line. What where they talking about?

Before being able to investigate any further the beeping in her earrings made Mari pause and curse under her breath. She was either going to leave and detransform on her own or she was going to accidentally do it here...and only one of those options sounded pleasing.

With one last look to the lying girl Ladybug used her yo-yo to try and find a more private place. She ended up finding that place in a little alcove next to a building, wasting no time in gathering Tikki into her purse and racing out to find Luka.

_Sweet beginnings do arise she knows I was wrong._

The boy in question had lifted his head up when he heard pounding steps stomping their way towards him, wincing upon seeing Marinette.

“Luka!” She called, waving her hand up in the air to grab his attention. “Luka please listen to me!”

“What is there to listen to? Our relationship must be over, isn’t it?” He said, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head on them like he did when he was only a small child.

Her melody was lively and happy, albeit a little confused on what was happening. Luka loved her still, but the thought of her forcing herself in a relationship with him gave a stale taste into his mouth.

“That’s just it, I’m not so sure it is,” she leaned forward with one hand on her knee and the other leaning up against the wall opposite of her. “I’m not sure what’s going on Luka, but, you do want to be in a relationship with me...right?”

He shrugged. _”The notes are old,”_ he lied, meaning the music kind. _”They bend they fold, and so do I for a new love...”_

The musician trailed off, voice dying by the end of his sentence. He didn’t mean it, he wanted a relationship back, but if Mari didn’t want that then he was fine....yeah, so fine.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Mari asked, heartbroken. He only shrugged and looked away, not wanting to stare into her warm eyes. 

_Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?_ _Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

 _"_ _I'll find someone new,"_ he muttered. Marinette sighed, sitting across from him. It was hard, as the alley was particularly small, but she managed to do so if her legs were pulled up tightly against her. She extended her hand to him, yet Luka only ignored it and kept on getting lost in his thoughts. 

"Luka, I need you to explain what's going on, please, I need to know," she pleaded, still confused. 

_Swing, Swing from the tangles of..._

_"_ I told you... _my heart is crushed by a former love,_ " he repeated the line he had said earlier, Mari wanting to cry out in frustration, yet she kept her cool. 

"You said that, but what does it mean?" She asked. Luka sighed and picked his head up to lean it up against the bricks. He stared up at the sky, which was turning a dark grey with incoming rain. 

"You don't remember?" The girl shook her head. "You called me, and then told me that Adrien had liked you back. That you were breaking up with me, so that you could get together with him..." 

Now that the puzzle piece's of Luka's story were put together, Marinette thought that she would be able to reassure him that it was all some sort of misunderstanding...but she was even more confused then from before. 

"But, I never called you. Luka, I didn't break up with you, and I'm over Adrien!" She began, hoping she was convincing him. "You can check my phone, the last call I ever made was to Alya, a couple nights ago." Luka nodded, hearing what she was saying. 

"Marinette I want to believe you, I do, but I've heard so much thing's I wouldn't expect," he said, thinking about what Chat Noir-Adrien-had said to him while he was Hearthrob. "That I'm not so sure if I can." 

The bluenette smiled, small and soft. "Luka, would I ever play with your feelings so cruelly. You know me, I would never hurt you like that." 

Luka nodded, feeling himself begin to believe her. Maybe she didn't call him after all...but that was her voice! If that wasn't her then who was it? 

" _Can you help me, find a way to carry on again?"_ he asked, finally looking back at the girl. Marinette nodded, standing up and stepping out of the small and cramped space. She outstretched her hand, this time, the musician taking it this time. 

His frown morphed into one of a half smile, Mari helping him stand up and get off the ground.

"We're going to find whoever made you think that I would hurt you so harshly," she said. "Trust me." The Couffaine was just about to say something more but loud thunder caught him off guard. 

Something wet landed on his head and both teens looked up, finding that small drops of water were falling down from the sky, sprinkling down on all the houses. As all the other civilians began to take for cover as not to get wet, Luka and Marinette simply stared at each other before they began to fall into a fit of giggles. Mari turned to him with a smile so big and bright that it rivaled the sun. 

_Bury me! (You thought your problems were gone.)_

"Come on," she said, moving up the street and tugging at his arm. "Let's go to my place, I'm sure we can stay dry there." 

Luka didn't even need to think twice before nodding. 

_Carry me! (Away, Away, Away)_

The two ran through the thick rain, their clothes sticking to their body as they got soaked. However, no matter how wet they were and no matter how hard they were beginning to shiver, it still felt like home, being with her. The thought that he almost lost this, that he seriously thought he had lost this, hurt more then he ever knew. He could trust Marinette, so that meant whoever tried to hurt him had no idea what was coming. 

_Swing, Swing, Swing, from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

The two laughed as they entered the bakery, the warmth hitting them both in the face. They welcomed the towels that were wrapped around their shoulders by Sabine and they ran up to Mari's room, grinning the whole way up. 

_Carry on again_

Mari flopped onto her bed, throwing her bag in the corner, and wrapped her blanket around her. She groaned and reached out for Luka, obviously cold. The teen was about to go over to her when he hesitated. 

_Carry on again_

"Are we...okay?" He asked, not exactly sure where they stood. Marinette smiled and sat up, giving him grabby hands like she was a toddler asking for their cup. 

"Of course we are you dork, now come here I'm sure you're freezing." 

_Carry on again_

The Couffaine smiled and wrapped his wet hair into a small ponytail with the elastic he had on his wrist and climbed into bed with Mari. The shorter gave him part of the blanket so he was covered as well, them cuddling against each other to share their body heat. Luka wrapped his hands around her and held her close, not wanting this moment to ever end...and if they fell asleep together? Then that would be a story for another time. 

_Carry on again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so its been a year or two since this was originally made,,,,whoop I guess haha


End file.
